Goodbye To You
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: A serial killer is in the Tipton. Carey's dead, Maddies vanished. There's no way out. One of the twins die to. Read to find out which one. Please R&R!
1. Alone

Chapter One: Alone

"And now, I stand here alone, tears filling my eyes. My mom is dead, my brother murdered. I'm so scared. Maddie was kidnapped, no one's been out of the hotel, no one can get out. The killer is still lerking, killing everyone he can. I am trapped here. Alone. I can't run, and I can't hide. This man has taken many lives, he has taken my family, and if I don't get out of here soon...He'll take my life."

13 hours earlier...

Fourteen year old Zack comes into the kitchen. A pop-tart is in the toaster. He takes it and starts eating it while his twin, Cody finishes up his bath for school. Soon Cody emerges from the bathroom and heads to the toaster.

"Zack, did you eat my pop-tart again...?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"Um...The elves did it?" Zack said smiling.

"Zack, you are not funny, so don't try to be. I am tired of the elves." Cody mimicked Zack's smile.

"We better get to school, Cody." Zack said before his brother got mad.

"Bye, boys, have a nice day." Carey said as they went their separate ways for the day.

After school, Cody had to ride the bus home alone. Zack and Bob had basketball practice for three more hours. The ride home was gloomy. It had been rainy all day and it was foggy. As Cody entered the Tipton, he noticed an odd looking man checking in. He moved closer to listen in on what he was saying.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolls. Enjoy your stay at the Tipton." Moesby said, looking horrified.

"I will, as long as no one, and I do mean, no one, bothers me." The man sad snobbishly and stomped off.

Cody thought he was strange, but oh well. Cody hurried tot he suite. Carey was working a half hour overtime, and Cody had the suite to himself. This meant...reading in peace. Soon, Carey was home for work.

"Hey Cody, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Mom, it was half an hour. I am fine. Don't worry so much." Cody said closing his book, and marking his page.

"I'm a mom, its my job to worry." Carey said smiling. "I'm going to get your brother in two hours, you coming?" She continued.

"Nah, I don't want too." Cody answered.

Cody had no idea of the events that would go down in two hours. He had no idea that he, is brother, and his mom where about to go through living hell...

Chapter two starts with Maddie getting kidnapped and stuff, so that's when the story gets running better. I hope you guys like the first paragraph of this chapter, I re-wrote it like four times. Please tell me in your review!


	2. Maddie's Missing!

Chapter 2: Maddie's Missing

"So, how was practice?" Cody asked as Carey and Zack came into the suite.

"Great! You wouldn't believe how good Bob really is at basketball!" Zack said throwing his book bag on the couch and slinging himself next to Cody.

"So, what did I miss around this joint?" Zack said changing the subject.

"Well, now that you mention it, a really strange man checked into the hotel today." Cody said as Carey went into the bathroom for a shower.

Outside, maddie is heading home for the day. It's dark now and she's cold. As Maddie walks, she noticed a man behind her. The man pulls her into an alley and punches her unconscious.

"Now, what will I do with you?" The man asked pulling her down the alley and into the back of the Tipton. Luckily the man was able to get Maddie to his suite without having a run in with anyone.

Soon it was the next day, and Maddie hadn't sowed for work...

"Zack, have you seen Maddie?" Mr. Moesby ask as the twins came into the lobby that morning.

"No, Why?" Zack asked still half asleep.

"Well, I'm sure its nothing, but she hasn't shown up for work! She is over three hours late!." Mr. Moesby said trying to sound calm.

"Hmm, thats strange, Maddie is never late." Cody said looking worried.

"What if something happened to her?" Zack asked, and for the first time in his life, with a look of scared in his face.

"Well, the truth is, that she also didn't make it home last night." Mr. Moesby said quickly.

"Her mom said that she was going to file a missing persons." Moesby finished.

"Oh, god, the girl I love needs my help." Zack said seriously.

"Zack, let the cops do it. We don't want to lose you too." Cody replied putting his hand on Zack's shoulder.

In the man's suite, Maddie was waking up. He mouth was duck taped and she was sitting in the man's closet. It was open and he was looking at her from across the room.

"Such a pretty girl." The man said smiling. "Too bad, that you will die soon." he continued.

"Maddie let out a cry of fear. Tears streamed down her face.

"I think the first to die will be those twins and Carey. I have been watching this hotel for three months and they are the ones who are the most irritating to me." The man said pulling a gun from his couch cushion. He aimed it at Maddie's face. More tears streamed out of her eyes. She made grunting sounds and tried to get loose.

"Well, goodbye Maddie. It was nice knowing you." The man said and fired the gun. The bullet hit Maddie in the chest and blood scattered. Maddie's head dropped. The man laughed, then walked out of his room, with the gun in his pocket...

I hope this chapter isn't too boring. It will heat up. I promise! Please read and review!


	3. Death In the Lobby

Chapter Three: Death In The Lobby

The man entered the lobby with the gun still in his pocket. He scanned the lobby for victims. Then he pulled a dial from his pocket. Upon pushing a red button, bars connected with bullet proof glass covered every door and window in the hotel. This man had really planned out the massacre. Everyone in the lobby begin to scream and run around. The man lifted the gun from his pocket. He aimed it toward Zack and pulled the trigger. Cody jumped toward Zack, but was knocked down by Mr.Moesby who knocked Zack over and took the bullet in his side. Zack cried out to Mr.Moesby as Cody pulled him toward the ballroom and Carey. By the time they reached Carey, they were both crying, and the man was following them.

"Mom" Cody muttered through his tears.

"Oh My God, what happened?" Carey asked taking Zack and Cody in her arms.

"N-N-No time to explain." Cody said again through tears.

"Mom, W-We have to get out of here he's coming." Zack spoke for the first time since arrival.

"Who's Coming?" Carey asked starting to get worried.

"The killer." Cody muttered as the man entered the ball room. Carey jumps up and jerks Zack and Cody out of a nearby door and runs them up a hallway into another part of the hotel.

"There'll be time for you later." The man said to himself and headed back into the lobby. People were gathered around Moesby, who wasn't breathing. The man pulled his gun out and pointed it to a pair of twin girls of about 19 years old.

"I hated fuckin twins." The man yelled and fired his gun at one twin and them another. People begin running, but the man kept firing until seventeen people lay on the lobby floor. Bleeding and gasping for air. Dieing so slowly... Carey, Zack, and Cody are hiding in a suite on the 7th floor. They are in a closet catching their breathe, the twins are crying.

"He K-K-K-Killed Mr. Moesby." Cody muttered regaining himself.

"Boys, nothing will happen to you. It will be okay. I'm here." Carey cried into her boys heads. She was hugging them so tightly.

"Oh God." Zack muttered suddenly.

"What?" Cody asked frightened.

"Maddie!" Zack cried. "He killed Maddie!"

"Zack, you don't know that." Cody said knowing that it was the truth.

"I've gotta find her. She needs help, i just know it." Zack said reaching for the closet door knob.

"No, Zack!" Carey yelled grabbing him and pulling him back.

"Mom, I love her so much. I-I-I need to make sure that she's okay!" Zack cried and crashed out of the door.

"NO!" Carey yelled grabbing into the air.

Zack was gone. by himself. Cody and Carey quickly followed him, but he was out of sight. Alone...In the Tipton, with a cold-blooded murder!

Okay, Chapter 4 will be up soon! Zack will find Maddie next chapter! Is she dead? Wait and see!


	4. No Where To Hide

Chapter 4: No Where To Hide

Zack, unknowingly runs into the killer's suite. He notices the open closet and runs to it, looking inside. He see's Maddie. Blood all over her, her head down. He runs to here. He takes a pocket knife from his pocket and cuts the rope around her. She falls into his arms, where he holds her tight.

"Maddie? Maddie, please wake up. I love you Maddie, Can you hear me? Maddie? Please don't die on me Maddie!" Zack screamed through his tears.

"Z-Zack?" Maddie whispered weakly opening her eyes.

"It's me Maddie." Zack said smiling as tears kept running.

"Z-Z-Zack, I-I'm Weak. G-Get M-Me Some H-Help, please." Maddie gasp slowly.

"Maddie, the killer somehow got the hotel shut off from the outside world, I can't get help...I can't get out." Zack whispered sadly.

"Z-Zack, Go! G-Get out of here, B-Before he comes B-Back!" Maddie ordered. Zack kissed her then left. He was going to kill this man. And he was going to save Maddie. Upon entering the hallway, he runs into Carey and Cody. Carey hugs him in relief. Cody squeals at the sight of blood on Zack's shirt.

"I'm fine Cody! But Maddie's not, S-She's dieing and she needs help. I'm gonna try to get out of here." Zack said pulling away from Carey.

"Zack, your not leaving my sight again. You worried me sick!" Carey yelled.

"Me too, Zack I love you and if I lost you..." Cody trailed off.

"You won't lose me, but if I don't go now, I may lose Maddie, and I can't live with the thought that I could have saved her, but didn't!" Zack said as calmly as he could. Suddenly a loud crash is heard at the end of the hallway. The killer had thrown someone into the wall, and was now firing a shot into them. The killer turned to the trio and smiled, pure evil in his eyes.

"Well, Hello!" He called cheerfully from his end of the hallway.

"Oh My God." Carey said horrified.

"Mom, there's no where to run! No where to hide!" Cody screamed as tears fell from his eyes. Carey and Zack were also crying.

"Boys, I want you to run! I will distract the killer." Carey said quietly.

"No! Mom, we aren't leaving you!" Zack screamed.

"GO!" Carey yelled. Cody and Zack knew that they must carry on. Carey hugged the boys and kissed them on the head.

"I love you both soooo much!" Carey said and pushed the boys off toward the other end of the hall.

"Love you too!" They called in unison.

The man started running for them, but Carey jumped infront of him, causing him to trip.

"You stupid bitch!" The man yelled getting up, the twins were gone. "Now I shall kill you." The man said pulling Carey into his suite and shutting the door...

There will be a TON of expense in the next chapter! And thanks so much to my reviewers! I love you all!


	5. Carey's Dead

Chapter 5: Carey's Dead

The killer threw Carey onto the couch. She let out a cry of pain and fear as she noticed Maddie's motionless body in the closet next to her.

"Your friends dead!" The killer said loudly.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Carey ask through her tears.

"Because I can! Plus I hate twins and you have two, so you were my first choice to kill. It didn't work that way, but now it's your turn to go. And by that, I mean that it's your turn to die!" The killer said as he laughed madly.

"Please don't hurt them! Please! Their my babies. I love them so much! Please." Carey begged as the killer shut the closet door that Maddie was in.

"Shut up! I will kill them! Both of them! But first I'll kill you. But not a once. I will torture you first!" The killer said and pulled a small bladed knife from his pocket.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" Carey begged.

"Shut Up! Your getting annoying!" The killer shouted and stabbed Carey in the arm. She screamed in pain as blood ran down her small arm.

"Take it like a man!" The killer shouted and ran the blade across her throat making a thin line that blood barely fell from.

"Why me? Why?" Carey asked trying to distract the killer.

"Because. Your who I hate!" The killer said and stabbed Carey in the leg, ensuring that she would not run off.

"Ouch!" Carey cried.

"Okay Bitch, I'm ready to finishes you off!" The killer said smiling and pulled his gun from his pocket.

"Please don't! I beg you!" Carey cried and looked at the killer with a hunger to live.

"Goodbye Carey! Any last words?" The killer asked putting his finger on the trigger.

"Go to hell you son of bitch!" Carey cried as the killer pulled the trigger, shooting Carey between the eyes. Carey fell hard on the floor. The killer checked her pulse. She was...dead. He smiled and stepped over her body leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"I really worried about Mom." Cody whimpered as he and Zack entered the Tipton kitchen.

"Cody, we may never see mom again." Zack said a tears fell from his eyes. "But as your big brother, I will protect you and save us." Zack said hugging Cody.

"I don't want you trying to do it all yourself! Zack I'll help, but how do you plan on getting out of this?" Cody asked dryly.

"I don't know Cody, I really, really don't.But we can't die!" Zack said wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve.

"Zack, I'm really scared. I love you. I want you to know that incase I don't Make..."

"Shut up! Don't say that Cody! You will make it! I promise You will!" Zack yelled, cutting Cody off.

"Zack, Please don't make promises that you can't keep." Cody said hugging Zack again as they cried on each others shoulder. After about three minutes, they pulled away. Someone was entering the kitchen. The twins quickly turned, and saw the killer enter the kitchen. They ran out of the other door and down another hallway, then up a hallway, to the left of another hallway, and then, into a room.

"Oh God, Zack he's going to find us!" Cody cried.

"Cody, this may be the only time we see each other again. I want you to know that I love you no matter what happens next." Zack said giving his brother a quick hug.

"What do you mean what happens next?" Cody asked as fear came into his voice.

"Cody, we need to separate. Its safer that way." Zack said turning to the door.

"NO! Zack I won't leave you! No! We'll do this..."

"Apart." Zack finished for him.

"Goodbye Cody, I love you!" Zack said as he ran out of the room.

"Love you too Zack!" Cody cried after him.

They had separated themselves. Did this put them out of harms way, or make them more prone to death? Only time would tell. These brothers had a destiny. One of them would die. But which one? Only time, could tell...

One of the twins will die in the chapter after the next chapter! Please review! I love my reviewers.Thanks!


	6. Scared

Chapter 6: Scared

WARNING: The killer tries to rape Cody in this chapter.

Zack enters the game room panting. He was exhausted from running so much. He's very scared. He hears a noise and notices that the Killer is coming. Zack runs out of the room and into he hallway, where he runs right into the killers stomach and falls down.

"Fancy meeting you here, Zack!" The killer announced evilly.

"Leave em the hell alone!" Zack cried and tried to run off.

The killer grabs Zack and throws him into the wall.

"Were you going? Don't you want to play?" The killer asked as he lifted Zack up from the floor.

"Please, Please, just leave me alone!" Zack pleaded.

"Aww. That almost made me...Want to kill you more!" The killer yelled and punched Zack in the face. Zack got up and took off running. Soon he had outrun the killer and wasn't stopping. The killer decided to forget him and go after Cody. Meanwhile Cody was in the ball room.

"Where are you Zack? Mom? I'm scared. I need someone." Cody said to himself. He was cold and lonely. He feared for his family. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the Killer entering the room. Cody let out a cry of fear.

"Come here. Now!" The killer screamed grabbing Cody and pushing him into the wall. "What is your worst nightmare?" The killer asked holding Cody to the wall.

"Please let me go." Cody pleaded.

"I said, what's your worst nightmare?" The killer screamed and stomped Cody's foot.

"Owwww!' He screamed in pain.

"What is it?" The killer asked again.

"Being raped." Cody said turthfully and innocently.

"I shall make it come true." The killer said smiling.

"NO! Please, no! NO, No, No! Please!" Cody begged, so scared that he turned pale. Tears falling from his eyes.

"Shut up!" The killer said kissing Cody hard on the lips. The killer was 19 years old. He stopped kissing Cody and looked at him. "This will hurt me more than it hurts you." He announced slipping Cody's shirt off. He kissed Cody's chest.

"Please sir, Stop! I'm begging you! Stop!" Cody begged trying to wiggle away from the killer.

"You know what? I'm only doing this because its your worst nightmare. If you would have lied, this wouldn't be happening, so it's your fault! Shut up and take it like a man!" The killer shouted unbuttoning Cody's pants and pulling them off. The killer than took his own shirt off.

"I'm not a man! I'm a kid! Now stop! Please stop! Help me!" Cody shouted to no one.

"Oh, yeah, like screaming is going to work!" The killer shouted as he unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them off. Cody let out a cry as the killer reached for his boxer shorts. Cody grabbed them and tried to hold them up from the killer, who was trying to yank them down. Suddenly Zack appears in the door way with a baseball bat. He hits the killer as hard as he can,causing him to stumble away. Cody and Zack run to the 11th floor where they hide in a room. Zack is very pale and has been crying alot.

"Thanks for saving me Zack! I love you!" Cody said hugging his brother.

"Cody." Zack said pulling away and looking Cody in the face.

"What? What's wrong?" Cody asked Zack as fear washed over him.

"Cody, I don't know how to say this but... The killer, he, he, he got to M-Mom. She's dead Cody! She's gone!

"What?" Cody yelled as tears instantly fell from his eyes. "NO!" Cody cried falling to the floor.

"Zack, Crying, continued. "Maddie, Maddie is still alive. She has a pulse, but its weak. We have to find a way out. She needs help!" Zack said as the killer stumbled into the door way. He backed the two twins into a corner and punched Zack for hitting him.

"Now, I have you. I'm going to kill you Zack Martin, and there's nothing you can do about it!" The killer shouted as Zack and Cody let of shrieks of terror...

A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was tired, so its not as good as i wished it would be... Anyways please review! I love my reviewers! Also One of the Martin twins die in the next chapter. Will it be Zack, or Cody? Find out tomorrow!


	7. Goodbye To You

Chapter 7: Goodbye To You

Zack whimpered as he walked down the hallway. He was so scared.

"How could I have let Cody get separated from me?" Zack thought hitting himself in the had with his hand. "What if the killer gets him, or all ready has him?" Zack continued to think as he started to run down the hallway.

Cody, however was in trouble. The killer had caught him and thrown him into a room on the 7th floor. Cody cried so hard that his eyes hurt.

"Please, I don't want to die! Please don't hurt me!" Cody pleaded. He was hoping that the killer wouldn't try raping him again.

"Shut up! I have heard it all before! This is my 7th hotel raid, I'll never get caught, and I'll never stop killing! Its my favorite pass time!" The killer said as he calmly pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Come here!" The killer continued and pulled the shirtless and pantless Cody to him. He ran the knife along Cody's stomach making a small wound. She shivered in pain and fear.

"Did it hurt?" The killer asked as a smile spread across his face.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Please stop." Cody said as even more tears fell from his eyes.

In the hallway, a very brave Zack went to check on Maddie one more time before he went to find Cody.As he entered the hotel room, the sight of his mom brought fear, disgust, and tears to his eyes. He hurried by her, trying not to think about it. He opened the closet door. Maddie was starting to turn blue. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Maddie, It's me, Zack. I came to say goodbye, incase we never see each other again. I'm going to rescue Cody, then I'm coming back for you, Don't worry. I'll do my best to save you. I love you so much." Without another word, Zack storms off and down the hallway. Cody was still being totured. The killer grabbed Cody's arm and sliced a piece of skin off. Cody screamed loudly as hot tears pierced his face.

"Please stop!" Cody demanded.

"Fine, Have it your way! I'll kill you now!" The killer screamed angrily.

"No! That's not what meant!" Cody pleaded.

"Too Bad!" The killer smiled and shoved the knife into Cody's heart. He pulled it out and shoved it in again. Cody's cries of pain were silenced...By death. He lay motionless on the floor. The killer stepped over him and out of the door. Zack was hurrying toward Cody, he had heard his screams as he was coming down in the elevator. As Zack ran for Cody, police men were outside of hotel baring the bars open. They were almost in...

A/N- I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for killing one last person... Thanks for the reviews guys, your awesome! I'll probably do ONE more chapter to end this, unless there is a popular amount of Please go on! I'll need at least 7 reviewers wanting the chapter!


	8. My Tears, My Future

Chapter 8: My Tears, My Future

The cops finally push through the hotel doors. They are closely followed by paramedics and FBI agents. Zack however is opening the door to the hotel suite that would change his life...Forever. Zack saw his lifeless brother on the hotel floor. He see's the knife cuts, and the sad look on Cody's pale face.

"CODY? Cody! Wake up bro! Wake up!" Zack cried into his brothers face. "Come on! Your not dead, Your not dead! Please, you can't leave me here alone!" Zack cried, his tears falling onto Cody's pale face.

"And now, I stand here alone, tears filling my eyes. My mom is dead, my brother murdered. I'm so scared. Maddie was kidnapped, no one's been out of the hotel, no one can get out. The killer is still lerking, killing everyone he can. I am trapped here. Alone. I can't run, and I can't hide. This man has taken many lives, he has taken my family, and if I don't get out of here soon...He'll take my life." Zack thought through his tears of pain.

Zack stood up. He had just heard many gunshots. Someone else was in the Tipton. Zack kisses his dead brother on the forehead and runs into the lobby. He see's the killer dead, shot to death in the floor. A cop runs up to a very scared, pale Zack.

"I'm Officer Mack, are you okay?" The officer said resting his hands on Zack's shoulders and looking into his eyes.

"N-No. He, he killed my Mom, My brother, and the love of my life is almost dead. The manager was murdered. Please send help to Maddie! She's in suite 1308!" Zack pleaded through tears.

"Paramedics to suite 1308!NOW!" The cop screamed. He took Zack into his arms and hugged him. It's okay bub, everything's going to be okay. Your safe now. Your safe."

Time passed. Maddie...Lived. It took her four months to fully recover, but she did. The Tipton was shut down for seven months afterwards. Zack lived with Maddie at her place. She took care of him, and he returned the favor. Zack took his family's death hard. He got addicted to drugs and drinking for two years. Maddie was finally able to pull him out of that world. Zack was always crying after the drugs. He went into depression for three months. Maddie stayed by his side the whole time...And slowly, Zack got better, and better. The pain of losing everything never went away for Zack, but it did get easier everyday. Four years after the incident, Maddie and Zack got married and had a son. They named him...Cody. They lived happily for the next 14 years. Until Maddie got pregnant with twins. The thought scared Zack, and he again got into drugs. After six months, he stopped, and with Maddie welcomed, Nathaniel and Daniel into the world. They lived happily ever after, but Zack never stopped thinking of that night that happened over 15 years ago...He just couldn't.

A/N- I hope you guys enjoy my ending. I really hope your not disappointed with my quick ending, but i didn't want to carry on into the drugs and stuff. I'm starting school soon, and wanted to finish my stories. This is the END of this one. No more chapters or sequels. Sorry! I hope you all understand. Please review, and thanks to my reviewers. I LOVE you all. You made this story a success. Thank You!


End file.
